


High Water

by misura



Category: Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: Evil Wins, M/M, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: He will learn to carry my filth and, when it pleases me, to sleep in my bed.(Gabriel, at the end of TDK)





	High Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/gifts).



"He wept," said Gabriel, his smile beatific, "the first few times I took him into my bed. Out of innocent ignorance moreso than because I hurt him, I believe, and regardless, he was easily comforted when I wiped his tears for him, and kissed him, and stroke his soft hair while telling him what a good boy he was, how proud his father would be of him, if only he were here to see."

"And now his father has come," said Lymond, his expression terribly blank. "And so?"

"And so, I will allow you to take his place." Gabriel gestured towards the bed. "And, although I know you are neither innocent nor ignorant, I will still expect you to cry for me, Francis. To show me by your tears the depth of your remorse and despair. I will hurt you, of course. It's no more than you deserve, and perhaps it will help."

"And will you wipe my tears and stroke my hair and talk to me about my father?" asked Lymond.

"No," said Gabriel. "But I do believe that I may laugh, or smile, at least."


End file.
